Lagrimas de cristal
by NIKONIKO-CHAN
Summary: El amo tiene un nuevo capricho, y es deber de Link su fiel siervo acudir al llamado. en esta ocasión se trata de una criatura de ojos y cabello de luna;Link debe aprender todo sobre esta para que su amo la pueda conquistar. pero sin nkXAllen Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**1.- Asignación especial**

El ruido de los caballos llamo su atención, asomo la cabeza por la ventana percatándose que su señor había vuelto de su largo viaje. Se puso en pie tomando los libros y rollos de papel con el fin de guardarlos en su respectivo lugar, para así estar preparado cuando le mandara llamar, sin embargo pasaron dos horas y tal llamado no ocurrió, lo que le hizo pensar que su señor debía llegar muy cansado y sencillamente se hubo ido a dormir.

Ya había vuelto a sacar un par de libros de las hendiduras cuando tocaron el piso. Resoplo entrecortadamente, no podía acostumbrarse tan rápido con la nueva edificación hecha a modo oriental, apenas y había conseguido permanecer sentado algunos minutos de manera recta, y ahora el hecho de que las puertas fueran correderas y de papel con madera le causaba cierto desasosiego. Al menos las Yukatas eran cómodas hasta cierto punto.

-Señor link el amo quiere verlo

-Voy de inmediato

Acomodo la prenda oriental sobre su uniforme café, no iba a dejar de portarlo por nada del mundo, sin importar ese nuevo e inusual capricho de su amo.

Camino por los pasillos expuestos admirando el consulado Germano próximo a ese lugar, la construcción siempre le hubo parecido ostentosa y magnifica cuando niño, ahora lucia modesta al lado de aquel circo que hacía más de cinco años habitaba.

Pronto llego al cuarto indicado, escoltado por una muchacha de servicio que lucía muy desalineada, cosa extraña pues esas cuestiones no eran toleradas por su Señor.

Toco el suelo con suavidad, como ese nuevo llamado tradicional del cual no estaba seguro fuera autentico, pero que no tenia de otra más que hacer, la chica le anuncio y se retiro casi de inmediato, en poco le permitieron el acceso.

Un hombre de estatura media que jugueteaba con una gema pequeña, algo "llenito" pero rollizo, con barba de candado y cabello negro corto juntado en una escasa coleta y vestido de forma similar a un feudo combinado con Rey, estaba sentado en un mullido cojín traído de la india. Esa era la probable descripción que todos darían al Heredero magnate más grande y berrinchudo de toda Alemania si no le conocieran, y hasta cierto punto acertarían, aunque seguramente se retractarían de sus palabras nadamas saber su posición. Hijo único del gobernador y dueño de la mitad del país, Su amo solía tener un carácter brusco e arrogante, tomaba todo lo que quería de quien quería, y cuando no lo obtenía hacia de todo para hacerse de ello. Hasta ahora sus gustos eran cambiantes, había traído aves exóticas y animales raros adaptando el lugar acorde a sus entornos, el año pasado el lugar se confundió con una selva y el anterior a ese con un lago de Escocia. Pero los gustos de su señor eran pasajeros, se cansaba rápido de las cosas y de los animales tan pronto lograba entenderlos o resolvía sus comportamientos, y al él le tocaba deshacerse de los infortunados, ya fuera poniéndolos en libertad o dárselos al Cheff quien experimentaba con Gusto haciendo platillos de tan raras creaturas.

Hacía más de tres meses que su amo se había obsesionado con la mujeres, las mando traer de todos lados, pero ninguna era suficiente, ni por más bella, perfecta o voluptuosa que fuera llamaba su atención. Varias chicas y princesas había sido rechazadas y las esperanzas de Gobernador de un nieto más responsable se iban al caño. Su señor se enojaba mas pidiendo encargos imposibles e peticiones que se iban a los extremos; Tokusa, Tevak y Kiredory había fallecido hace poco intentando cumplirlos y ahora solo quedaba él, un simple ciervo. Pero aquel hombre no le importaban sus muertes, y el solo podía quedarse ahí, fingiendo que aquello tampoco le había afectado.

El silencio que había en el lugar, el cual había desencadenado una hilera de pensamientos y recuerdos se fue; su señor le miro fijamente al fin dejando la pequeña canica valiosa a un lado, parecía complacido al tiempo de impaciente y hasta cierto punto desconcertado, lo sabía porque podía leer las expresiones, en especial de aquel sujeto al cual le debía la vida. No dijo nada, ni le pregunto por su estado, sabía que si estaba en aquellas condiciones y le había llamado, seria porque tenía trabajo para él; pero no recordaba haberlo visto tan ansioso en su vida como ahora, con un brillo de codicia en lo profundo de esos ojos cafés.

Pero siguió sin decirle nada, lo cual le desconcertaba de sobre manera, por lo que se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Le fue bien en su viaje a Japón señor?

Distinto a lo que creyó no reacciono violentamente como en aquella primera ocasión que fue a la isla en busca de esas famosas Geishas de las que había oído hablar. El hombre rio de manera espelúznate, estaba feliz, muy feliz. Un vacio se formo en su estomago por breves instantes, pero lo ignoro como solía hacer.

-Excelente-Exclamo complacido, pero al instante siguiente su expresión se torno más ansiosa-Te tengo un encargo especial

Evito suspirar, asintiendo suavemente en señal de acuerdo. El hombre se puso en pie empezando a caminar indicándole que le siguiera. Por largos minutos ninguno dijo nada, el solo se dedicaba a seguirle, ya se enteraría que quería ahora, era más que seguro que se tratara de lo que sea que halla traído.

Transitaron los corredores en silencio total, se le hizo raro que los criados y mucamas no estuvieran por ahí haciendo sus deberes, parecían haberse esfumado, o quizás lo que sea que su amo había traído era tan peligroso que ni siquiera había recabado en que los otros se marcharon; pero sus conclusiones se fueron al ver la larga fila que se formaba en una de las habitaciones. Se detuvo un instante pero el otro no lo hizo, por lo que volvió a caminar, sin evitar mirar de reojo aquel barrullo: varios entraban pero al momento de salir lucían tonos pálidos o tenían algún miembro cubierto de nieve; arqueo la ceja con extrañeza.

Su señor se detuvo a solo dos habitaciones de ahí, en un lugar que solo servía para guardar escobas y baldes, pensó, que se equivoco, pero el otro rápidamente se sentó en otro cojín preparado desde hacía un buen rato, el opto por sentarse a indicación en el piso, como iba haciendo desde hacía un tiempo.

-La traje, traje a quien será mi mujer-Exclamo de pronto

-Lo felicito señor

Respondió en una pequeña inclinación, se le hacía imposible que alguna chica hubiera accedido, por lo general a su señor tendía a gustarle cualquier cosa que tuviera dueño (las mujeres casadas también)

-¿Quiere que me encarga de la boda?

-Me temo que eso no sucederá-murmuro en voz sombría-nadie aprobaría esto, ni siquiera mi padre por mas desesperado que este-Volvió el tono codicioso-Pero no importa será mejor tenerle como secreto

Se quedo en silencio ¿acaso le había dado por traer quimeras o sirenas? O quizás ¿habría secuestrado a la esposa de un gobernante? ¿Otra vez?

-Link

-si señor

-Quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas de ella, su forma de ser, como piensa, sus debilidades y acciones. Cuando la tengas descifrada me traerás el informe y te encargaras de prepararla para mí, no quiero que se niegue a ninguna de mis peticiones… y hablando de ello, quiero que consigas el secreto de sus gemas

-¿Gemas?

-ah, olvide mencionarlo -sonreía con arrogancia y superioridad-Ella no es humana

Se paro del cojín, acercándose a una pared, ya ahí recorrió un pedazo de esta, parecía una ventanilla oculta delgada y rectangular, con esa sonrisa le mando acercarse para ver.

La ventanilla daba a la habitación concurrida, se podían apreciar varios de los empleados del lugar acercarse con miedo a "algo", pero a determinada distancia todos sin excepción, ya fuesen hombres o mujeres eran recibidos por una ráfaga helada que les congelaba parte del cuerpo. Sus compañeros les retiraban con ayuda de un largo palo del cual los caídos se afianzaban como si creyeran que se morirían en cualquier instante.

-Ninguno de esos inútiles se ha podido acercar siquiera-bramo su amo-son unos buenos para nada

Le vio un instante con la duda visible ¿Qué era aquello?

Su señor sonriente se hizo a un lado dejando su lugar para que pudiera ver con claridad. Link se acerco con cautela, posicionándose de la misma forma que el otro había hecho y le vio.

Parecía una persona desde el punto que se le viera, una chica de pequeña estatura, delgada y asustadiza; estaba vestida con un quimono azul cielo con blanco decorado bellamente con flores rosas, amarillas y marino, sus cabellos largos solo recogidos por un par de broches dejando lucir su longitud e inusual color: blanco, su piel pálida y sus ojos de un extraño plata. Cualquier hombre ya estaría babeando por semejante belleza de grandes ojos y delicados rasgos; incluso el mismo se sintió cohibido ante su visión.

-Koorime-Pronuncio el hombre tras de sí-Son creaturas mitológicas, las llamadas damas de hielo. Mi más rara y valiosa adquisición. Se dice que pierden a los hombres en los bosques durante las tormentas y los matan; pero solo son palabrerías, todos caen rendidos a su belleza y mueren congelados. Además de todo esto son capaces de crear un cristal único, el más caro del planeta

Le vio sacra de su bolsillo la gema que jugueteaba.

-Todas ellas la fabrican pero a nadie dicen su secreto. Quiero que también lo averigües. Así tendré todo el dinero del mundo a mi disposición y conquistare a la creatura más temida del Japón, nadie osara contradecirme después de esto.

Se echo a reír, acariciando la victoria. El rubio oía con atención sus palabras y ya había comenzado a hacer su trabajo como siempre. La creatura lucia asustada, temía el contacto de desconocidos y reaccionaba a la proximidad de los mismos, pero realmente no los lastimaba, solo lo hacía para hacerlos desistir, además lucia cansada.

-Señor debe hacer que todos se retiren, no conseguiremos nada si la hacen enloquecer, se volverá más peligrosa si se siente tan acorralada.

-Si eso quieres no habrá problema- jalo una cuerda que produjo un sonido de campanas, los empleados se fueron retirando-¿Entras ya?

-No-cerro los ojos-Ya ha visto a demasiada gente rara, necesita espacio para sentirse segura, iniciare mi investigación mañana

-Si tú lo dices entonces así será.-gruño-¿cuando crees que te tome prepararla para mí?

-No estoy seguro señor, pero será mejor que no la vea, quizás se sienta amenazada por su presencia y puede tornarse riesgoso para usted, primero hare que se acostumbre a uno, cuando lo crea conveniente a dos y cuando sea el momento le diré.

-De acuerdo-se puso en pie algo mosqueado por tener que esperar tanto-la dejare en tus manos hasta que me indiques, de ser posible extrae la información de las gemas cuanto antes.

-Como diga señor-Le dio una reverencia, ambos salieron al tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Extendió su material frente así en la mesa, debía escoger lo adecuado para ese encargo; algo pequeño para empezar, las cosas grandes lucirían sospechosas y le mantendrían en guardia. Tomo una pequeña libretita y una pluma, era suficiente con eso, y quizás un cobertor si mostraba hostilidad en su presencia.

Guardo las cosas para tenerlas a mano al despertar. Un sollozo llamo su atención, era bajo y amortiguado, se oía como el lamento de un fantasma; suspiro. Sería mala una primera impresión tan seca, en especial si se trataba de un ser tan melancólico, pero que hacer…

Una débil sonrisa se formo en sus labios, tenía una idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Procuro que sus pasos se oyeran lo suficiente para anunciar su presencia pero no tanto para que no se asustara más. Toco por educación musitando un "con permiso" bajo antes de recorrer con suavidad la puerta.

Estaba ahí, observándole fijamente. Dio un par de pasos notando como al acto encogía y la inexpresividad de su rostro se inmutaba, lo noto aunque solo fue un poco y acorde a lo que consideró prudente se detuvo, sentándose con calma. Dio una leve inclinación y procedió en voz clara, modulando la intensidad de la misma.

-Mucho gusto soy Howard Link y a partir de ahora te supervisare- se detuvo un instante sacando algo de detrás suyo, esto puso en guardia a la otra-Te he traído un pastel de calabaza espero que nos llevemos bien.

Mostro el postre al frente en todo momento para que viera que no era peligroso. Y pareció funcionar. Oyó un gruñido intestinal, seguramente tenía mucha hambre (aunque desconocía su dieta regular) pero no se movió de su sitio. Estaba reconsiderando acercarse pero sus acciones le tomaron por sorpresa.

Primero pareció pensárselo a fondo y tras un rato hizo un leve movimiento; levanto su mano derecha pasándosela por el pelo, de adentro hacia afuera levantándoselo levemente en el proceso. De entre la mar blanca emergió una esfera dorada alada, que dando vueltas en el aire parecía analizar el entorno; para finalmente apoyarse en la mano elevada de la joven. Le vio esconderle levemente tras la manga del Kimono y al cabo de un rato la cosa emprendió vuelo a su dirección.

La esfera se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, observándole a pesar de no tener cara. Luego de un rato descendió al lado de la tarta, la olio y finalmente le mordió (con unas grandes hileras de filosos dientes). El bicho trago de inmediato y le enseño los dientes como amenazándole en cazo hubiera algo raro en el postre; pero al cabo de un rato le pareció que no había problema y con ayuda de sus patitas le arrastro hacia la Koorime. La bolita dejo la tarta y subió al hombro de la susodicha restregándose contra su cuello y recibiendo una caricia, como todo buen perro que se ha portado bien.

Link sorprendido tomo su libreta y se puso a escribir, por lo que veía la creatura razonaba bien, y podía comunicarse con otras creaturas de manera misteriosa. El ruido del metal le distrajo, elevo la vista viendo con sorpresa que del postre solo quedaban migas. Anoto de inmediato la velocidad que empleaba para comer atribuyéndola a un mecanismo de supervivencia para no ser atacadas en momentos vulnerables. Mientras anotaba la bolita llego a su lado y el noto que veía que escribía, seguro que era para comunicarlo; sin embargo el cerro la libreta al saberse observado ganándose una mordida en la oreja.

Descubrió que la bolita era muy peligrosa, ya estaba sangrando de la oreja; se cubrió de inmediato buscando un pañuelo para parar la hemorragia. Por otro lado noto que lo que le paso fue voluntad sola de la esfera (lo que la hacía creatura pensante) pues la Koorime disgustada le congelo la cola en regaño. La esferita lucia molesta y hasta con ganas de morder más pero desistió y regreso con su dueña, quien, le recibió con los brazos abiertos para poder quitarle el hielo que colgaba.

Link resoplo por lo bajo, le faltaba información. Así que decidió que por ese día había sido suficiente. Se puso en pie poniendo alerta a los otros dos.

-Iré a curarme nos vemos mañana

Dio una inclinación y salió. Ahora debía conseguir algo para no salir perjudicado por la esfera aquella.

o_O-

Niko: yes historia nueva n.n espero sus rewierts. A por cierto esta historia es doble, link se encarga por ahora de Allen pero…bueno ya lo averiguaran. XDDDDD (ríe como desquiciada)

Hasta el otro Jane


	2. Chapter 2

**Otro segundo XD**

**Gracias a dios termiine ell capitulo en un fin para que lo disfruten XDD**

**winry uchiha elric : muchas gracias TwT tu comen me llego. casi nadie me dice nada de mis sumaris o la escritura sin tomar en cuanta cuento me esfuerzo, por eso este capi esta dedicado a ti. XD**

** Alhena-star - Muchas gracias por ser la primera XDDDDD**

** man no me pertenece ¡malditos por que me lo recuerdan¡ lo mio son estos desvarios XD**

**2.-Comunicación **

Al día siguiente entro de la misma forma, trayendo en esta ocasión un pay de manzana; las esferita salió de su cabello nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión le amenazo nada mas de tenerlo cerca, quizás le guardaba rencor por el día anterior. Anoto eso, no sabía que algo tan pequeño pudiera ser tan expresivo, a diferencia de la dueña, quien parecía hacer todo lo posible para volverse un bloque de hielo en su presencia. El día transcurrió tranquilo. El anotaba el mínimo movimiento y ella parecía incomoda con ello pues reducía sus movimientos a lo estrictamente necesario, por un momento se sintió en juego infantil, ambos no se movían como en competencia de quien se movía primero, pero eso era pan comido para él, ya tenía experiencia en permanecer firme, aunque el suelo duro de madera se lo ponía difícil a sus piernas, cosa que a la otra no parecía afectar, era de Japón después de todo.

Uno frente al otro por horas y no había novedad. Se recargo en su puño mirándola, ella solo le siguió con la vista; le recordó a un ave tropical imitadora que meses atrás le fue un gran martirio pues se quedo igual de quieta como ella ahora. Esto parecía que se tardaría más, y su amo no era de las personas más pacientes del mundo. Suspiro, ella parecía ser muy lista, pero, no sabía su grado de entendimiento y desconocía si su mutismo era propio de su raza. Ese día se la vivieron es silencio y él se tuvo que retirar al atardecer, pues aunque su objetivo inicial había sido permanecer con ella en su actual "habitad" todo el tiempo hasta que se acostumbrara a su presencia, carecía de la información necesaria, no sabía si tratarla como animal o persona.

-Recordé que tengo un pendiente-había dicho guardando la libreta-Vendré mañana a la misma hora-anuncio retirándose

Ella no dijo nada ni hizo movimiento alguno y Link sintió que en verdad le hablaba a una estatua.

Pidió ver a su amo en la noche y el de inmediato accedió ansioso de oír buenas noticias, eso lo puso nervioso, solo se dedico a ver a su amo en lo que se planteaba como explicarle la petición y decirle que no había nada aun. Por suerte estaba comiendo en lo que le daba tiempo de pensar.

-¿Y bien?

Evito sobresaltarse, y solo se dedico a verle a los ojos midiendo sus palabras.

-Señor le informo que la Koorime tolera hasta cierto punto mi presencia, no obstante es aún muy pronto para que actué con libertad, no quiere mostrarme nada todavía…

-¿Aun nada?-soltó la jarra y le miro cabreado-¡Se supone que para eso estés con ella las 24 horas!-Clamo-¿no has seguido mis órdenes acaso?

Se inclino en disculpa esperando que el hombre se calmara un poco antes de volver a hablar, no le convenía decirle todo enfadado.

-Señor el primer día me di cuenta de que no está sola, trae consigo una creatura rara que parece su guardián, me he debido retirar por una herida menor pues no deseaba que un conflicto arruinara la primera impresión que tuvo de mi

-Entonces esa cosa la siguió…-Murmuraba el hombre claramente molesto, pero él no le pregunto nada, no quería cabrearlo más.

-Debido a ello me retire y presente el segundo día de la misma forma para no causarle estrés. Pero señor, debo confesar que tampoco permanecí mucho, pues ella a optado por mostrarse fría y no expresarse, lo que me hizo caer en cuenta de que carezco de los datos necesarios para acercarme a ella mas efectivamente.

Alzo el rostro dándose cuenta que su amo lucia pensativo, más de lo usual en el, como si intentara recordar los detalles de un viejo mantel. Un rato apenas después vocifero un par de maldiciones y se puso en pie, poniendo alerta a los criados y sirvientes; pero no corrió a nadie, no comenzó a tirar cosas como tendía cuando se frustraba; al contrario, fue él, el que salió de la habitación. Todos se quedaron quietos sin saber qué hacer y por ende no se movieron de sus posiciones hasta que el hombre volvió, media hora después. Para entonces Link había sacado su libreta y leído sus apuntes pensando en otro enfoque.

El hombre traía consigo un gran libro del tamaño de sus grandes manos, se veía viejo y algo amarillento. Sin reparos se lo entrego con rapidez, no importándole lo que tuvo que malabarear para que no se le callera, su amo era un hombre robusto y grande después de todo, comparado a él era algo bajo, pero en la norma como el resto de la servidumbre.

-Léelo-dijo si esperar más sentándose-Toda la información que existe de ella está en ese libro, no es mucho pero para ti debe ser suficiente.

Y no dijo mas, Link se puso en pie retirándose en silencio a pesar de que el libro pesaba mucho, casi como un bloque de piedra dura. Fue a su habitación escoltado por una chica de servicio que le deseo suerte bajito antes de retirase con prisa. Lo paso por alto, pues el no solía encariñarse con nadie, a los demás los veía como al resto, desde la muerte de sus compañeros de la infancia hablaba menos con los demás a menos que fuera necesario.

Al buscar lugar cómodo para esa lectura tan pesada, noto que había un hoyo en su habitación, un agujero pequeño del tamaño de un ratón, que sabía no estaba en la mañana, pero en ese momento tenía trabajo y no contaba tiempo de buscar al animalito o cubrir el hoyo.

El libro era grueso y café, las hojas eran delgadas, grandes e amarrillas. El titulo estaba plasmado en letras de origen desconocido y el contenido igual a excepción de unas cuantas líneas en ingles hechas a pluma en clara traducción. La letra se le hizo conocida, lo cual indicaba que su amo había llevado el escrito con los Bookman, aunque no sabía que estuvieran por ahí en esa época del año.

Busco entre las paginas hasta dar con lo que quería, eran solo unos párrafos y pocas líneas traducidas en dos páginas abiertas al centro, en una de ellas mostraba lo que parecía una imagen borrosa de una persona en medio de la tormenta vistiendo un quimono por completo blanco, se dejaba a entrever que se trataba de una mujer de largo cabello negro, en el titulo ponía **Koorime **con letras grandes y negras lo que aseguraba que era parte original del libro.

Salto de inmediato a las traducciones.

**Koorime o mujer de hielo: **_estas creatura mitológicas con apariencia femenina, son entes que trascienden el tiempo, se les ha visto en diversos periodos de la historia y en varias regiones donde el frio gobierne, en especial los andes y polos. De apariencia frágil, rostro angelical y ojos rojos, estas creaturas han sido vistas por viajeros en medio de las tormentas, se dice que son seres endemoniados que buscan la muerte pues se han encontrado pueblos donde se les teme, e incluso donde se prohíbe la salida en las noches por temor a su fría e terrorífica presencia._

_Correr el rumor de quien se tope con una no regresara con vida, pues las __**Koorimes **__en busca del calor de las personas las llevan consigo, en especial hombres jóvenes, pero los humanos, al no estar hechos para esas condiciones mueren congelados. Otros aseguran que son fantasmas disfrazados que atraen personas para hacerse compañía en la infinita nada, pocos cuentan que se tratan de seres humanos castigados por dios que fueron separadas de sus partes masculinas condenadas a buscarlas entre la población cuando azote una tempestad._

_Se dicen más cosas de ellas, pero lo único concreto es que todas son mujeres. Pueden comunicarse con cualquier creatura de la naturaleza e incluso atraer a otras creaturas igual de mitológicas y misteriosas. _

_Su forma de comunicación hasta estos días es desconocida, pero se rumorea que es capaz de comunicarse con los humanos e entenderlos a la perfección. No se sabe que comen o cuanto viven, nadie ha podido convivir con ninguna._

_Además de todo ello tienen la peculiaridad de crear cristales bellos de gran valor monetario, su origen se atribuye a las emociones pero no se explica ni el proceso ni la razón, aunque una leyenda señala que, las __**Koorime**__s entregan estas gemas a quien consideren un ser valioso; pero matan a quien intente averiguar su origen._

_Varios viajeros aseguran haber visto a alguna durante una tormenta desde sus cabañas, la describen como un ser tan bello de mirada gentil y dulce voz, incluso cuentan que ellas "los llaman" para que los acompañen y dejen los refugios. Se ha sabido de un joven que al buscar leña para su cabaña fue hechizado por el encanto de una de ellas, pero apareció días después sano y salvo asegurando que estas creaturas no son temibles e incluso son iguales a nosotros, días después sin explicación el chico desapareció y no se ha vuelto a saber de él. En otro lado al oriente se ha oído un fuerte rumor que dice que un hombre logro cautivar a una de ellas e incluso traía consigo dicha __**Koorime**__, pero el hombre murió y la __**Koorime **__desapareció._

_Es común oír que las __**Koorimes **__salen en luna llena a recoger flores para su cabello y muchos las han ido a buscar, de los pocos que han vuelto de un encuentro volvieron con las gargantas atadas con un lazo plateado y helado, de tal forma que no cuenten lo que vieron, de ahí se ha dicho que esa personas dieron con su "comunidad", un lugar en el medio del bosque o las montañas donde nadie puede acceder con facilidad._

_Pareciera que prefieren los climas fríos, pues pueden manejar frías ráfagas a gusto, pero la necesidad de cercanía a la gente a través de los tiempos puede sugerir otra cosa._

Lo, ultimo venia con letra distinta como si fuese más una conclusión que una traducción. Leyó el escrito unas tres veces más, contando el número de símbolos e haciéndolos coincidir con la traducción, percatándose que lo escrito después era más que lo originalmente puesto. Tomo su libreta y comenzó a transcribir lo necesario, para compararlo con la **Koorime **que estaba ahí.

Las diferencias físicas eran obvias, mientras la Koorime del libro era de cabello negro, esta lo tenía blanco y los ojos eran distintos también. No obstante el hielo que manejaba era similar a lo que se contaba en lo último, y la cosa que la seguía explicaría la llamada comunicación misteriosa con otras creaturas.

Suspiro masajeándose las sienes, la información concreta en si no era demasiada, pero era algo.

Continuo leyendo sus apuntes, comparando y escribiendo otras tantas cosas; así hasta la madrugada.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta se abrió con suavidad luego del anuncio y el rubio volvió a irrumpir dejando la habitación aun más silenciosas que hasta hace unos segundos.

-Buenos días-saludo –creo que el primer día no fui muy claro así que me disculpo-hizo una reverencia.- mi nombre es Howard Link y estoy aquí para supervisarte, es decir que me quedare aquí, todo el tiempo, si necesitas algo dímelo.

Obtuvo una reacción más visible que la primera vez, la Koorime tenía una expresión sorprendida e intimidada, mientras que la bola dorada en su hombro le mostro los dientes y gruño, como si quisiera expresar que eso le molestaba y no le importo expresarse más abiertamente pues emprendió vuelo con intenciones de atacarlo a mordidas. Por instinto se echo a atrás un poco para no ser mordido, la bolita estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro moviendo las mandíbula y las alas con frenetismo intentando comérselo. Parpadeo extrañado inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha viendo con sorpresa que la Koorime había perdido los estribos un santiamén, pues se había levantado rápido para sujetar a la bolita de la cola, aunque para ello había tenido que tirarse de frente con tal de alcanzarle antes de que lo atacara.

La bolita seguía esforzándose por llegar a su rostro y la chica con el rostro a escasos centímetros del suelo no le soltaba para nada.

No pudo evitar que una gota de sudor frio resbalara por su nuca, antes se mostraba tan imponente, grácil e inmutable; toda una creatura fantasmas y ahora le veía prácticamente tirada de panza al suelo, jalando a la cosa de manera infantil y nada ortodoxa.

Tomo su libreta y de inmediato a pesar de todavía estar algo schokeado e comenzó a anotar esa peculiaridad; quizás la noticia le desconcertó tanto que bajo la guardia por completo y hasta olvido que podía congelar a la esferita como el primer día. Pero olvido eso cuando sintió que algo le jalaba el pelo, la esfera dorada había alcanzado un mecho de su cabello y ahora halaba con fuerza de el intentando arrancárselo. Como podía, intentaba soltar su cabello de la boca filosa y la cosa torcía la mandíbula en clara sonrisa, mofándose de él, eso le desconcentro un poco y la cosa no desaprovecho halando más fuerte.

-Ki ti…-lo había logrado eso dolía y no pudo evitar que un par de sonidos salieran de su boca. La Koorime se alarma jalando más aunque eso solo empeoro la situación de su cabello.-Es-espera…-ni su cabello ni el iban a aguantar eso un minuto más.

Como pudo logro sacar un par de sus cabellos de la boca de la cosa, pero la mayoría aun estaban dentro, y la chica halaba con más fuerza de la bolita; eso no podía terminar bien.

Metió la mano en la bolsa donde guardaba el futón y las plumas de repuesto sacando el pastel de chocolate que iba para ese día, poniéndolo frente a la bolita.

Y funciono. La bolita le soltó el pelo para poder echarse el pastel a la boca y tragárselo por completo. Link no perdió oportunidad apartando su cabellera del camino de los dientes, suspirando con alivio.

Pero la cosa no estaba de acuerdo.

Apenas se había terminado el pastel y le enseñaba los dientes acercándose otra vez a su dirección.

-¡No Timcampy te he dicho que no hagas eso Golem malo!

Parpadeo con sorpresa, la Koorime había hablado; y solo para regañar a la bolita que ahora se encogía y posaba en el suelo con las alas hacia atrás, como cachorro regañado.

La Koorime levanto la vista lento como si se le hubiera olvidado que estaba él, su expresión empalideció e horrorizo y sin reparos se echo para atrás, pues había estado muy cerca de él. Un instante después la habitación empezó a helarse, comenzó a caer nieve, los muebles eran cubiertos por la misma, las ráfagas impedían la vista.

Se cubrió con un brazo, para evitar que le diera directamente. Quizás había descubierto algo tan terrible que ameritaba su inmediata ejecución, después de todo nadie sabía cómo se comunicaban, eso, nadie sabía que podía hablar perfectamente como humanos y por ese accidental descubrimiento seria sepultado en la nieve.

El nivel del agua vuelta copos subió con rapidez, bajo la vista apenas percatándose que ya tenía medio cuerpo atrapado. Comenzó a quitárselo con las manos, cerrando los ojos para que la nieve no entrara en ellos; los surcos no eran nada a la cantidad que aun caía. De pronto el viento aminoro, solo caía una suave nevada y le pareció oír algo contra la nieve en un suave sonido.

Salió como pudo y elevo la vista. No lo podía creer, la Koorime había caído. Había sido sepultada por su propia nieve, inexplicablemente esta continuaba cayendo y subiendo, cubriendo mas y mas su cuerpo, su espalda y rostro inconsciente.

La esferita le jalaba el cabello en un intento desesperado de despertarla antes de ser sepultada por sus propios poderes.

Corrió con rapidez pasando entre la nieve, ni la pudo tocar, la esfera le enseñaba los dientes en advertencia; pero si no hacían algo iba a morir.

-Si quieres morderme lo harás después ¿No ves que tu ama va a morir si no la sacamos?

La esfera cerró la boca y miro a su ama alarmándose y volviendo a jalar con más ahincó. El se unió sin ser agredido por la esfera. La Koorime se sentía fría, pero desconocía si en ellas eso era normal dada su condición.

La cargo hasta su sitio y comenzó a cavar, hasta dar con su bolsa de donde saco el futón, después hizo espacio. Cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse quieto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -fin del capitulo

Niko: XD si supieran lo que yo…

X: si si vámonos. Me duele la espalda y te falta arreglar

Niko: ;.; no tenias que recordármelo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya esta el tres. traumense!

gracias a : Ninna, Winry Uchiha Nightray, Alhena-star, ginnysak y Mandragorapurple ¡Por sus rewiers! :3

man no es mio de lo contrario Allen seria acosado todos los días XD

Disfruten el capi.

3.- Bandera blanca momentánea.

Le había acostado en su futón arropándole a la medida de lo posible y arriado la mayoría de la nieve apilándola en un montón. La esfera pendiente de su esfuerzo le había dado por ayudarle comiéndose la nieve. A pesar de que cada tres bocados se le congelara la cabeza por el frio.

Y lo demás se había reducido a esperar.

No sabía cómo cuidar de una Koorime y cualquier intento conocido quizás empeoraría las cosas. Así que había optado por releer sus apuntes y el libro, que, por precaución, trajo consigo en la bolsa, haciéndola más pesada.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, rápidamente se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. No sabía cómo era que una creatura llamada de "hielo" podía ser afectada por lo mismo. Posiblemente los datos no eran tan fiables, o desconocían la mayoría de los mismos.

Quizás debería ir a ver a los Bookman, ellos regularmente tenían más conocimiento del que ponían en libros. Un quejido le hizo apartar la mirada y posarla sobre el Futon. La Koorime se estaba revolviendo apenas, girándose de posición continuamente como sí no pudiera conciliar el sueño o algo la tenia molesta, pues fruncía el ceño. Se incorporo un poco, solo para inclinarse hacia adelante y poner una mano sobre su frente, estaba caliente. Razonando el asunto eso debía ser malo, para una persona normal lo era y una creatura de hielo sería peor.

Se puso en pie tocando la cuerda de las campanas en esa habitación, alguien vino pronto.

-Si s-señor Link

-Traiga agua caliente y temperatura ambiente, también algo de tela

-Si

Le escucho dar trompicones, no es que estuvieran cómodos cerca de ese lugar menos aun cuando la temperatura había descendido tanto. La chica volvió en poco, deslizando las tinajas con ayuda de un palo para no estar tan cerca y sin ver directamente dentro, se los había prohibido, las miradas fijas no le ayudarían, ni a él ni a nadie.

Acomodo todo y se remango las mangas largas, quizás algo del entrenamiento básico que le habían dado hacia años le serviría, eso quizás.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya había pasado todo el día y no había muchos cambios, al menos la nieve había empezado a derretirse, haciendo el ambiente de la habitación más templado, ni frio ni caliente.

Pero el clima interno no importaba mucho por ahora, esas notas serian para después, para averiguar más de un estado anímico normal y no una enfermedad que sabía, no le interesaría a su señor.

La luna había salido, podía saberlo por el reflejo de la misma en la jícara del agua ya fría por el tiempo; retiro el pedazo de tela de la frente ya era casi las once y la otra no daba signos de vida…o muerte. Suspiro cansinamente, después de todo no había nadie más ahí, bueno nadie además de la bola alada dorada, y la Koorime K.O.

Ya estaba pensando en una manera de decirle a su señor que la creatura se había enfermado sin que le mandara decapitar cuando a la bolita pareció darle algo por que comenzó a actuar como desquiciada estrellándose contra el papel, se puso en pie para impedirlo, la pared a pesar de ser cubierta con papel también estaba hecha de concreto solito, era obvio que unos golpes así la terminaría haciendo añicos, para su sorpresa fue lo contrario, nada mas de sentir el primer golpe la bola saco los dientes y comenzó a mordisquear el cemento. Y ni tres segundos ya había hecho un hoyo, su trabajo pudo más que su sorpresa, ya estaba anotando lo de sus letales dientes para evitar problemas futuros que apenas y noto el propósito de aquel hueco. Los rayos de la luna cayeron de lleno en la Koorime y esto pareció desencadenar algún efecto desconocido para él, pues su cuerpo reacciono a esa exposición, dándole algo de color-pálido/blanco-extra, algo de brillo y color rosado en sus mejillas recuperado, así como un destello único en su cabellera. Tan asombrado se quedo que olvido apuntarlo, estaba aun algo anonadado, después de todo el no creía en esas cosas de la magia, para él era todo metódico, los magos hacían rutinas claras e estudiadas a sus ojos, incluso las creaturas fantásticas como las sirenas-nada bonitas si las veías muy de cerca-tenían su explicación lógica, y ese espectáculo distante de la lógica había enterrado su concepto, al hacerle tirar incluso la pluma de la sorpresa. Ni siquiera pudo pensar que relación existía entre el satélite natural y esa creatura, estaba en blanco.

La bolita salió del agujero hecho, traía consigo una hoja del árbol del patio con algo del agua del estanque instalado ahí. Sin más tiro el agua sobre el rostro de la Koorime, está al caer se volvía pequeñas gotas brillantes, quizás debido a los rayos de la luna.

-Si podías hacer eso debiste informármelo-Clamo con reproche hacia la esfera, esta le enseño los dientes a respuesta-Bien ahora me siento como un idiota

Y no solo por que la cosa encontró la solución antes que él, también por reclamarle cuando sabía que no le hablaría, estaban en escalas evolutivas diferentes, más humillante aun.

La Koorime comenzó a levantarse, haciendo un despliegue de elegancia y gracia inusual, a pesar de seguir con los ojos cerrados todavía. Los abrió con lentitud como si apenas volviera en si luego de mucho.

Apenas le vio y una escena conocida pasó: el pánico. Corrió lo mas rápido que fue capaz cubriendo con sus mano las contrarias apresándolas en puños, aquella acción puso a la Koorime mas a la defensiva, podía ver en sus ojo el miedo y sabia que lo siguiente sería algo peligroso, no le quedo más que intentar razonar con ella.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso, no creo poder sacarte de la nieve a tiempo

Para su suerte las palabras le llegaron, pues se detuvo pero aun se notaba ansiosa por esa cercanía inesperada.

-Me hare hacia atrás-le dijo con calma-lo hare despacio, descuida.

Soltó sus manos con lentitud e como dijo se retiro a la puerta de la habitación. En todo momento fue observado, hasta cuando dejo de ser una amenaza, o así lo vio. Noto tarde que dejo la libreta de sus apuntes junto al futón, ahora debía idear como recuperar la información sin que lo notaran; pero la bolita dorada hubo echado todo por borda al tomarla con los dientes y dárselo a su dueña, quien recibió la libretita con extrañeza. Bueno no era como si alguno de los dos supiera leer…

La expresión de la Koorime cambio al posar sus ojos en las letras, cada vez fruncía mas el ceño, elevo la vista claramente enfadada. Bien retirando lo dicho estaba frito, ahora sí que no podría seguir con su vigilancia tranquilo.

-¿Porque esta apuntando lo que hago?-exclamó con voz firme, e extrañamente más grave

Ahora como salía de esa. Echando de lado su asombro inicial y la situación anterior ahora todo se reducía a su respuesta, mentir…no eso no, no conseguiría nada creíble con tan poco tiempo e escasa información. Suspiro.

-Fui asignado a vigilarte como ya había dicho, es obvio que tome notas de tu comportamiento y forma de relacionarte

Sus palabras no causaron gran cambio, la Koorime opto por saber más del asunto, posando sus ojos de vueltas en las hojas pasándolas distraídamente.

-¿Qué quieren de mi?

Esa pregunta era válida, el haría lo mismo al estar en esa situación, que valía mas ¿inventarse alguna cosa para mantenerle calmada? A esas alturas no había diferencia, bien ahora debía analizar las posibilidades, si conseguía su confianza su trabajo avanzaría rápidamente, si no todo acabaría en más de un sentido. Link no solía arriesgarse, a menos de estar al cien por ciento seguro de algo, pero ahora sus posibilidades se habían vuelto cero, y estar en números blancos no era algo que pudiera tolerar mucho; no solo estaba jugándose su puesto, quizás también su vida. Era obvio que si fallaba seria decapitado no solo por su amo, era probable su muerte inmediata. Según el libro las Koorimes eran peligrosas con su espacio, así lo interpreto, a nadie le gustaba la invasión de su privacidad y menos que intentaran robarte los secretos que poseías alguien de quien no sabias mas. Pero su trabajo era toda su vida, haría y diría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerlo.

-Mi amo está interesado en saber de las gemas que produces, pero está consciente de que no quieras compartir ese secreto; por tanto, si lo mantienes feliz tu liberación será cuestión de tiempo.

No estaba diciéndole toda la verdad, pero tampoco mintiendo, esa era su condición actual, si su amo estaba feliz todo le sería más fácil, lo que más quería eran las gemas después de todo y seguramente se cansaría de ella cuando la tuviera domesticada, su libertad se reducía a el tiempo, el tiempo diría que sucedería con ella. Pero decidió ahorrarse los detalles, seguro que no le agradaría oír toda la historia completa, y desconocía como era que había sido traída. La Koorime le vio largo rato, directo a los ojos buscando saber si decía la verdad, desconocía si podía averiguarlo, pero exponer sus emociones no era algo que solía hacer y por ende no llegaría a ningún lugar, pareciera que le convenció, o quizás solo disminuyo sus dudas a la mitad, pues le siguió mirando como si quisiera agregar algo más. Y en efecto la pregunta no tardo en llegar.

-¿Enserio me dejaran marchar?-musito con cierta desconfianza en la voz.

Otra vez estaba trabado, a un paso de convertirse eso en un desastre o éxito. Todo dependía de sus palabras.

-Te seré sincero, mi amo es caprichoso pero lo conozco, se cansa con facilidad, si le das lo que quiere en poco estarás fuera.

Verdad, mentira, ya no lo sabía bien, le dijo lo que sabía a beneficio, le dio el mejor panorama en pro de sus intereses; después, todo quedaría claro.

La Koorime oyó una a una sus palabras y pareció analizarlas a fondo, no dijo nada, no se movió, y por un buen rato el silencio tomo protagonismo otra vez. Los grillos cantaban a la lejanía, los perros se ladraba unos a otros y el ruido del agua llenaba el ambiente. Lo único que se movía en la habitación eran sus sombras a causa de la vela prendida horas atrás de la que solo quedaba poco más de medio dedo de largo y mucha cera inutilizable rodeándole.

-¿Cuando las quiere y cuantas?-pregunto

-No me dio una cantidad exacta

-…de acuerdo-concedió asintiendo apenas.- Si eso es lo que quiere se lo daré

Se dio la vuelta sentada, dándole la espalda, pudo distinguir un brillo plateado de algo, pero su atención fue acaparada cuando una de las manos de la chica fue hacia una de las mesitas y tomo uno de los jarrones tirando en el piso todo su contenido, eso le hizo horrorizarse unos momentos, ya había recibido un sermón del cuidado del piso, y sabia que la mínima falta le mandarían a una celda. Al alzar la mirada nuevamente el brillo se había ido, la bolita dorada fue a su hombro levantando con patas y dientes la pequeña cazuelita donde antes estaba el agua, ahora habían unas veinte canicas de cristal en ella. Recibió el recipiente sin agresiones, ni amenazas por parte de la bolita, quien se retiro sin más, devuelta al hombro de la chica, quien aun con esto no se daba la vuelta.

No comento nada al respecto, desconocía como las había hecho y tampoco sabía sin era adecuado interrumpir lo que fuera que hiciera.

-Ya tienes lo que quieres ahora déjame

No le quedo de otra, ya le había presionado lo suficiente, si eran tan recelosas como el libro decía mejor aprovechar la ocasión. Salió con calma dando las buenas noches por costumbre, yendo directo a su habitación; su amo lo asesinaría si lo veía fuera de su puesto, pero no lo iba a levantar a esas horas para informarle aquello, el mismo debía hacer un recuento, por que ciertamente su libreta no fue devuelta y ahora debía hacer una copia de sus apuntes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Paso la noche a luz de vela, redactando e revisando las extrañas gemas, para averiguar si podía definir alguno de sus componentes, pero la segunda cuestión era misión imposible, el cristal era homogéneo, sin impurezas o rastros de ningún tipo, ni siquiera el cristal más fino o el diamante mas inmaculado se le podía comparar, si se les juntaban los segundos se verían como copias baratas.

Había optado por dividir las gemas luego de pensárselo esa mañana, le daría cuatro a su señor ese día, el hombre era muy avaricioso, si se ponía ansioso solo por una de ellas no le daría las veinte de jalón, la Koorime estaba en un estado difícil de definir, darle todas seria como decirle a su señor "ya está".

El hombre reacciono como lo espero, le había insistido con el tiempo que le quedaba y el tuvo que decirle que sinceramente no sabía cómo lo logro así que todavía no había nada claro y era mejor no arriesgarse, ciertamente la investigación iría lentamente ahora y no quería que el otro se impacientara; cuando lo notara irritable otro grupo de gemas sería entregado, apenas y pudo convencerlo de que no había averiguado gran cosa y aquello se trato solo de un golpe de suerte. Afortunadamente su amo estaba satisfecho con las gemas y no le puso ni peros, ni instigo más.

Ya había superado el primer obstáculo ese día, ahora venia el segundo.

Anuncio su presencia e entro, como recibimiento obtuvo una ventisca helada, eso ya se lo esperaba, pero extrañamente pensó que será más fuerte que eso, pero no rebatió el hecho debía agradecer ser –casi- perdonado o algo parecido.

Tomo asiento como solía, enfrente de ella y le miro.

¿Enojada? No, extrañamente no estaba furiosa como supuso, pero si algo alterada de su presencia, aunque ello ya llevara desde el principio.

Saco la libreta nueva y entonces sintió un aleteo cerca de su oreja; por experiencia pasada se puso a la defensiva en pose y a punto de sacar de sus ropas alguno de "esos" para evitar otro incidente con su cabello, pero la esferita alada solo retrocedió dejando caer su libreta anterior en el piso y retirándose. Volvió a su posición, mirando al par con extrañeza preguntando con la mirada, ella solo le regreso la mirada y se encogió de hombros. Un gesto algo raro que no creyó que pudiera hacer, pero sin embargo lo hizo, de forma tan casual que por un breve instante olvido que trataba con un ser mitológico, igual a como paso cuando regaño a la bolita diciendo "golem malo" se quedo en silencio, haciendo una pequeña nota mental para luego abrir la libreta.

Casi de inmediato frunció el ceño. Habían frases tachadas y rayoneadas, nombres cambiados y los "la" habían sido completamente borrados, con –solo era una suposición- mucha más fuerza de la requerida, unas hojas estaban dobladas y otras arrancadas. Le miro de nueva cuenta, enfadado pero tratando de disimularlo.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?-reclamo sin plantearlo

-Porque estaban mal-dijo ella

Bajo la vista, percatándose que varias conclusiones personales habían sido borradas y otras cambiadas. Arqueo la ceja notoriamente ¿le estaba ayudando con su trabajo?

No pudo evitar verla de reojo ¿eso era enserio?

A primera vista no podía decir mucho del carácter de la Koorime, solo que era impredecible, y ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo. Pero quizás, solo quizás, ¿le estaba dando la tan esperada oportunidad de revelarle todos sus secretos? Bueno, era una teoría factible, ya que no sabía de ese tipo de intercambios cultura/raza. Fuera como fuera las oportunidades no debía desperdiciarse.

-¿En qué me equivoque?

-En muchas cosas-cerro los ojos pasándose una mano por un mechón rebelde-No soy una sub-creatura salvaje-clamo con enfado- y Tim no es ninguna cosa es un golem.

A respuesta la bolita asintió enseñándole los dientes.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No-le miro-Me molesta que pongas ahí que soy UNA Koorime

Arqueo la ceja extrañado.

-¿No eres eso?

-Claro que no-exclamo con enfado-Para empezar soy chico.

-…..¡!

Quizás Howard Link estaba ya muerto desde que empezó esa misión.

Niko: Jaajajajajajja! pobre link!

x: ¬¬U si asi termina este imagínense el siguiente. dejen rewiers para que esta loca deje de reir


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola otra vez. arg me ha ido últimamente mal, independientemente de la indiscresion de mi hermano, mi compu regreso un día después de que actualizara antes y después ****. Mi word se instale y desisntala así que me vi forzada a usar un potable que no tiene ni auto correccion ni me señala las faltas y como eso me lleva un buen tiempo~ oh bueno lo demás se supune solo ¬¬U. me dio insomnio en la concomic y aunque me recupere (después de una pijama los dos días contando mi lectora de 100 cap del manga de hunterxhunter) estas dos semanas me ha vuelto y extrañamente no soy la única mi hermano tampoco se duerme hasta muy entrada la madrugada, me levanto como a las dos pero eso es lo de menos, en fin debido a esto (y que ahora mi hermano ve anime en mi tiempo TwT) escribir no es facil, por suerte acabe este. sin mas preanbulos el capitulo.**

**D gray man no me pertenece, por tanto ni allen ni kanda ni link ni lavi gracias a dios tampoco lenalee.**

4.-Dos y dos no son cuatro.

Se había quedado en silencio largamente, sin parpadear, sin moverse, ni reaccionar ¿Cómo hacerlo ante esa información?

El ser frente suyo le miraba confuso, quizás no entendiendo por que de pronto le había dado por querer parecer estatua viviente. Pero Howard Link por primera vez en sus 20 años de vida no sabía qué hacer para mantenerse vivo en ese lugar, aunque por el momento continuar respirado era una excelente opción.

La esfera dorada había subido a su cabeza sin que le notara y jalaba con insistencia uno de sus mechones; cuando le intento ahuyentar este ya había levantado vuelo burlarse en el aire. Solo le miro antes de suspirar y llevar una mano a su cara, lo harían picadillo.

Se puso de pie tan rápido que asusto a los otros dos, dirigiéndose hacia el futón sin importar la repentina brisa helada que arrecio. Pues sin mas se había arrodillado enfrente suyo y tomándole por la ropa a altura de los hombros, bajándosela hasta el estomago sin importarle lo que opinara. En efecto, todo el pecho era plano; seria imposible que cualquier tipo de chica luciera así. Paso por alto todo lo que involucrara el pecho lampiño casi de inmediato, e, a pesar de todavía sujetar el kimono, termino perdiéndose en sus pensamientos protagonizados por un señor que se creía feudal de pésimo humor y una habitación de torturas que seguro le esperaba.

-D-de-Deje de verme-se jalo con fuerza la ropa girándose en sentido contrario, sus mejillas estaba excesivamente rojas

-¿De verdad eres macho?-pregunto sin inmutarse

-¡Ya dije que si!-chillo mas rojo-Y no lo diga como si fuera un animal

-¿No lo eres?-igual

-¡No!-apoyo las manos en el tatami-¡Mi nombre es Allen Walker y tengo quince años, no soy ni un animal, ni una chica!-gruño

-Entonces eres un Koorime…

-Si…bueno no-se sujeto la cabeza-Eso no le importa

-Yo difiero-le miro fijo-Mi señor cree que eres una mujer

-¡¿Y por que ese idiota piensa eso?-por respuesta Link le miro de arriba abajo

-Tu aspecto no te ayuda-aseguro, hasta él un observador experto había caído

-Y que culpa tengo yo de nacer con esta cara-clamo algo menos sonrojado pero igual de abochornado.

Parecía que iba a decir algo más pero de pronto se quedo en silencio y se echó para atrás. No volvió a hablarle. El por su parte, había iniciado por costumbre con las notas mentales, como el hecho de la actitud impulsiva; pero luego sacudió la cabeza. Eso estaba mal, no había forma de que las cosas marcharan bien, en especial luego de todo eso. Suspiro largamente. Bien, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí Link tendría que hacer algo que creyó no haría nunca, unir fuerzas.

-Walker-llamo lo cual pareció sorprender al chico.

Lo cierto es que debía dirigirse a su persona de manera educada si quería que eso funcionara, y en vista de ser, a pesar de todo, desconocidos, el apellido era la forma idónea de usar en su presencia. Aunque no sabía que las Koorimes tuvieran familias con distintos apellidos y ahora no podía cuestionar esos asuntos tan triviales.

-Quiero decirte que estamos en serios problemas. Si no actuamos en conjunto nos decapitaran

-¿A usted por que le decapitarían?-dijo con desconfianza- Es uno de ellos ¿no es así?

-Soy solo un ciervo-replico con gravedad-Mi señor trajo aquí a una mujer, a quien seria su mujer y no obstante Walker eres chico, como crees que te ira y a mi también, después de todo estuve viéndote tres días y no lo note

Silencio.

-¡Su mujer!-exclamo pálido (mas) y luego rojo (enojado)

Lo siguiente que Link supo era que un muñeco de nieve se había formado a su izquierda marcando su silueta, como un intento fallido de matarlo o una afortunada desviación. El rubio solo miro la figura largamente y se limito a esperar que el otro se calmara lo suficiente.

-Hagamos de cuenta que creo todo lo que me dice—le miro fijo, por un instante creyó que sus ojos cambiaron de color-¿Por que he de confiar en ti?

-No he pedido que lo hagas Walker-se cruzo de brazos-Eso lo dejare a tu criterio, claro si cuentas con el…

-No me agrada la forma en la que se expresa de mi-afilo la mirada

-Que opciones tengo-cerro los ojos-Después de todo no se ya con quien o que trato; el único raciocinio que conozco e es valido es el humano, de los animales dudo y de ti…-abrió los ojos-…no creo tener nada que decir a tu favor-una vena se remarco en el ser

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti-defendió-Humano o no divagas demasiado en asuntos triviales como esas libretas…

Link sintió una vena marcarse en su sien pero intento ignorarla, el ya sabia de sus problemas a la hora de centrarse en una sola cosa, no era típico pero si adquirido, al estar tanto tiempo en ese lugar; al tipo bonachón no le interesaban ni los detalles ni los asuntos extensos, al contrario parecía un fiel amante de lo simple y trivial, tanto así que se vio forzado a divagar en sus propias anotaciones e al parecer también mentalmente. Aquello le fastidio, se sabía oxidado y ya alguien más se lo recordaba e echaba a la cara, que humillación mas grande estaba pasando. Seguro sus maestros estarían revolcándose en su tumba.

-Son notas simples para que hasta el mas idiota entienda, solo eso-clamo con el orgullo herido y mosqueado; y el otro lo noto

-Entonces dices que tu jefe es un idiota-apunto maliciosamente

-Nunca dije que las notas las diera directamente a el-retomo-Por ejemplo tu las leíste

Miro a la creatura que claramente había sentido la ofensa y de alguna forma así se recupero; debía terminar ese asunto de una vez o se involucraría en una discusión peligrosa.

-Sea como sea Walker ya te puse al tanto, o coperas o ambos saldremos perjudicados; así que agradecería que hicieras mi acometido mas fácil, eso incluye evitar que esa cosa quiera comerse mi oreja-señalo con la pluma a la bolita dorada que le enseño los dientes

-Tim no es ninguna cosa es un golem-estiro la mano para que la cosa se posara en ella cual pájaro

-Los únicos golems de los que he oído hablar son las grandes estatuas de piedra en el templo de Poseidón*

-¿Pose que?

-Tal parece que te hacen falta una clase o dos de historia universal

-Y a usted unas de folklore-espeto igualando el marcador

Se miraron fijamente y luego al tiempo suspiraron, no estaban llegando a ningún lado así. Link vio sus notas mentales, de lo poco que sabia no conseguía mucha información por ende no podía buscarle alguna debilidad con la que atacar a vista de que la negociación de una forma u otra se hubo ido a la basura.

Un ruido conocido lleno el lugar, el ser frente suyo se abochorno visiblemente y se cubrió la cara por su torpeza y así el vigía dio con el clavo.

-Si tienes hambre dime que quieres, no estoy seguro de tu dieta regular pero ten seguro que mientras estés aquí comida no te faltara, de eso me asegurare

La creatura le vio largo rato con desconfianza pero termino suspirando derrotada. Después de todo animal o persona era igual, como supuso en primera instancia el primer día, muchas veces se llegaba a alguien por el estómago.

Link hacia notas y mas notas con sorpresa, al principio después de oír un "lo que sea esta bien" le hizo creer que era necesario hacer un listado de la comida que le fuera a agradar de la amplia variedad que hizo traer, creyendo que solo anotaría un par y sobrarían muchas cosas, pero fue todo lo contrario, platillo tras platillo era ingerido de manera rápida e certera, ya llevaba mas de tres hojas anotando cuanto platillo ingería el Koorime sin hacer caras; y toda la gracia y magnificencia de la especie al verle comer se había ido al caño, comprobó sudando frio, quizás por eso nadie debía ver a una Koorime comiendo, no le extrañaba que ocultaran la aldea pues solo ver esa espectáculo ya era lo bastante anormal y raro como para creerse loco. Incluso la bolita alada comía cosa tras cosa aunque esos fueran los platos…

-Gochousama

Tomo la taza de te luego de esta frase habiendo terminado. Si a Link no le fallaba la memoria eso se decía luego de comer para agradecerla. Y haciendo cuentas (mirando la pila de platos a un lado) comía lo que un escuadrón pequeño de guerra, lo noto, todo sin parpadear desviando apenas la mirada.

-¿Es esa su ingesta de alimentos al día?-pregunto, le vio arquear la ceja

-¿Al día? ¿Es todo lo que me darás?-sintió la pluma resbalarle un momento pero se recompuso rápido ante esa cara de cachorro decepcionado

-Entonces he de suponer que esto fue solo el "desayuno"-anoto

-Si-lucia abochornado con las majillas leventemente rojas-Cuando ya no puedan darme comida déjenme salir, yo buscare algo

-Dudo que te lo permitan-suspiro-Además ya lo había dicho Walker, en este lugar comida no falta

Le vio hacer una cara parecida a un puchero que rápidamente suprimió, podía actuar ante la gente, pero solo un poco por lo que había notado, Link era lo suficientemente observador para ver a través de aquella conducta fingida, pues quien finge siempre oculta algo. Las gemas solo eran la punta de una gran cantidad de mentiras, debía suponer, aunque extrañamente, le dio la impresión, de que el Koorime no le había mentido hasta ese punto, o quizás solo eran cosas suyas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Walker deberías de comer menos, te enfermaras y luego tendré que encargarme de ti

-Usted es el que terminara enfermó si solo come dulces

-Mi sistema asimila bien el azúcar, en cambio tanta carne es malo para quien sea

-Link-san el azúcar es peor ¡Timcampy deja de comértelo todo!

Habían pasado doce días, increíble haber llegado a ese punto; su señor había comenzado a impacientarse de nuevo e como planeó entrego otro grupo de gemas, por tanto en ese ámbito Link estaba bien, en cuanto al ser no sabia como explicarlo; habiéndose vuelto su sombra en cada actividad paso de "un habito molesto" según Walker a algo cercano a un mueble, por lo que oyó decir del mismo chico quien se había puesto a mascullar la noche anterior al irse a dormir. Varios hábitos del mismo se había anotado, Walker no dormía a menos de estar lo suficientemente cansado para hacerlo de inmediato pero no tanto como para caer rendido, comía como un arsenal dos veces al día, tres si usaba algo sus habilidades congelantes; no le gustaba que se le acercaran por detrás o que la hablaran cerca de la oreja, eso le alteraba los nervios a niveles insospechables, por otro lado después de comer e en medio se volvía tan calmado y confiado que se podía empezar a hablar con el mismo de cosas concernientes a su raza, aunque la mayoría las ignoraba el mismo por lo que tampoco se sacaba mayor información. Hacia cinco días Link había optado por los formularios, dándole una pila de papeles con datos para llenar, al darse cuenta que sabia escribir y aunque al principio la idea le desagrado había conseguido que llenara dos hojas cada día, solo a condición de hacerle alguna tarta, pues su sazón distinta a la del cocinero del lugar parecía agradarle mas. Estuvo tentado a suspirar mas de una vez pues Walker distinto a la idea del ser ficticio que todos incluso el tenían en la mente, era alguien que podía ser confundido como un humano común y corriente, su forma de hablar e reaccionar así como las pequeñas acciones inconscientes que realizaba (acomodarse, tomar una taza, parpadear con confusión) era propias de un niño de ocho años que no entiende muchas cosas pero intenta ocultarlo. Incluso a veces olvidaba que trataba con algo y no con alguien.

-Link-san ¿no se va a terminar eso?-pregunto con inocencia señalando con los palillos de arroz el trozo de pastel que guardo de ultimo, intercalo su mirada del postre al albino quien parecía un niño pequeño con mucha hambre y sin mas se lo tendió

-No comas rápido te atragantaras Walker

El albino mostro una amplia sonrisa segundos antes de embutirse la rebanada, solo así era capaz de verle una autentica sonrisa, tan rara e deslumbrante; felicidad. Se tenso al notar que le miro fijo de más e incluso sus propias facciones se habían relajado automáticamente. Sacudió la cabeza, eso estaba mal, solo estaba ahí metido por que era su trabajo no por que quisiera estar cerca o cuidarle, pero a ultimas fechas eso se había vuelto inevitable. Walker era mucho mas frágil de lo que parecía, se sentía mal de solo ver lo que se esforzaba para aguantarse la angustia y el desasosiego que le generaba ese lugar, como miraba a las aves como si el mismo se sintiera un pájaro enjaulado que deseaba volar pero sabia subconscientemente que nunca mas lo haría, e incluso como algunas noches, a mitad de la madrugada le oía emitir pequeños sollozos.

Howard Link por primera vez en muchos años sintió que aquello que hacia estaba mal.

Sacudió otra vez su cabeza, esos pensamientos a la larga le traerían problemas.

-¿Link-san te pasa algo?-una mirada inocente cargada de preocupación, sintió algo retorcerse dentro suyo.

-Walker termina tu comida antes de que vengan por los platos-volvió a la libreta oyendo como el otro decía grosero en voz baja

-Li-Link-dono-se oyó en la puerta lo que hizo que el albino se silenciara-El señor ha pedido v-verlo-dicho esto la persona en cuestión se retiro

-¿Hum?-Llevo una mano a su barbilla, ¿ya se habría impacientado otra vez? Era muy pronto, no habían pasado ni tres días

-¿Link-san?-el chico le miraba preocupado, con el ceño algo arrugado

-Despreocúpate Walker, no es seguro que se trate de ti-Se puso en pie arrastrando la pila de platos acabados hacia la puerta y toco la campana para que los recogieran-Vendré en cuanto pueda-le dio una reverencia y salió

Tres criados recogían los platos en la puerta mientras cerraba, extrañamente no estaban temblando como acostumbraban cada que iban allá, quizás ya se estaban acostumbrando a la idea de ir a recoger tantos platos sin atemorizarse de que Walker se los comiera. No podía creer lo ilógica que podía ser la gente con miedo.

-…cuanto tiempo creen que el amo tarde en deshacerse de esa cosa?

Se detuvo sin planearlo, las dos chicas se susurraban entre si, el chico también participaba en la conversación a un nivel mas bajo mientras recogían todo.

-…no creo que dure tanto, a nuestro señor le cansa tratar con animales salvajes…

Link pudo ver la silueta de Walker debido al sol de la tarde, el mismo se había inclinado levemente hacia adelante dejando lo que seguramente era un pedazo de pastel a medio camino de su boca. Obviamente estaba escuchando y por lo que noto aquello le hizo sentirse mal; incluso podía figurarse su rostro triste y deprimido al ser llamado "cosa" con tal tono. El rubio se había dado cuanta cuanto le afectaban ese tipo de comentarios y los problemas que tenia a la hora de definir exactamente "que era", si le gritaba cuando le decía a veces creatura al hablar de modo técnico era solo para ocultar ese hecho, pero el lo había notado casi al acto por lo cual ya no usaba ese termino con el.

-Ustedes-giro hablando firmemente con severidad-Saben que no esta permitido estar aquí si no van a hacer nada

-Se-señor Link, No-nosotros solo estamos…

-Se tardan. A Beder-sama no le gusta la gente lenta y a los habladores ¿Buscan un reporte acaso?-los tres se habían puesto rígidos, tomando lo que podían y saliendo en estampida, el resoplo con pesadez

-Link-san…

-¿Uh?...-miro la silueta que se había girado a su dirección y se inclinaba hacia adelante

-Muchas gracias

-…Solo les recordé las reglas-giro abochornado al saberse descubierto-No lo hice por ti Walker

-Aun así Arigatou Gozaimasta…

-Volveré en un rato Walker, mientras no hagas tonterías como lo de la ventana

-Si

Reanudo su camino sujetándose la cabeza. Que descuidado; no tenia por que meterse en una platica que no le concernía y menos por Walker; debía apresurarse en ese momento para ir a ver a su amo e averiguar el por que del llamado, en lugar de imaginarse la pequeña sonrisa que el otro seguramente le había dirigido.

Desde cuando Link dejo de ser un mueble para Walker y se convirtió en una persona…

-fin del capitulo-

niko:Muajajjaja (se cae) ko

X:¿rewierts para pagarle el hospital?


	5. Chapter 5

**Tengo muchas cosas que decir pero nada de tiempo, mis explicaciones saldrán con el capitulo 7 de antes y después mientras tanto disfruten el capitulo**

**gracias a: Telidina y 131. mi imaginación o llegan menos rewierts **

5.-Oblicuo

Apresuro sus pasos, no quería dejar esperando a su amo y más por no saber a que se debía el llamado. Los pasillos se encontraban vacíos, ya eran casi las ocho de la noche, pero aquello era extraño, mínimo debía haber un criado transportando platos o comida; pero nada, y eso le inquietaba. En poco llego al lugar indicado y las personas que debían estar en los pasillos estaban concentradas ahí. Se abrió paso con prisa, intentando llegar al centro de la aglomeración.

El hombre rechoncho estaba ahí en efecto, pero daba espaldas a todos, algo tan raro como que nadie estuviera en sus rondas; después le vio girarse con un gran rollo, que, sin reparo entrego a los primeros de ahí, un grupo de obreros los cuales se encargaban de las exentricas extensiones que el lugar debiera recibir. Ya sabía por qué estaban ahí, y le sorprendía el hecho de que se tardaran tanto en esta ocasión, para hacer "eso". Al menos la mitad del trabajo ya estaba hecho.

-Quiero que esté listo para que cuando vuelva ella se haya adaptado

-¿Saldrá de viaje mi señor?-pregunto un hombre entrado en los cincuenta, el jefe de las obras

-Eso no te incumbe-clamo con frialdad-A ti solo te corresponde obedecerme. ¡Ahora largo todos ustedes!

La muchedumbre salió a tropel, de no ser porque la mayoría le reconoció e evito de seguro ya estaría hecho puré contra el piso. El señor del lugar resoplo con hastió, le vio en el lugar y saco otro rollo que entrego.

-No me fio de esos estúpidos. Encárgate de supervisar la obra, seguro ya oíste lo otro vuelvo en tres semanas-dicho esto le paso de largo con intenciones de salir

-Señor, si me permite la pregunta ¿A dónde irá en esta ocasión?

El hombre se detuvo un escaso instante y respondió desinteresadamente, pero sin dar una ubicación.

-Voy a recoger algunas cosas, vuelvo en 3 semanas; y ya que tocas el tema los materiales y ornamentos llegan mañana temprano además de otras cosas que trajeron hoy, las instrucciones generales están con estas. Decide que es de utilidad

Y sin esperar más se fue del lugar. Link arrugo el ceño, era inusual; el hombre siempre hacia planes por anticipado, no notificaba de la nada. Sin quererlo, en realidad, se quedo pensando que podría haber sucedido ese día para tan improvisado viaje de 21 días.

Resoplo, esos asuntos no le incumbían a fin y al cabo.

El hombre salió a las diez de la noche, por ende volvió con Walker a las diez cuarenta, luego de dar instrucciones generales a la servidumbre. El albino ya tenia esperando su llegada algo ansioso, le dijo que no era gran cosa, solo el viaje de su señor y ya, cosa que pareció relajarle bastante.

-Mañana me ausentare bastante por unas remodelaciones

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

-Aquí, no iré lejos Walker

-um...aja-bajo un poco la vista y su voz se oyó depresiva

-…Si te sientes incomodo prometo estar contigo a la hora de la comida, al fin y al cabo es mi descanso

-¡No se preocupe Link-san, estoy bien!-espeto con rapidez

-Si te inquieta puedes decírmelo Walker, estoy aquí para hacer tu estadía mas cómoda; de igual manera la construcción se debe a ello. Beder-sama mando arreglar la parte exterior para que no permanezcas demasiado tiempo encerrado

-…¿bede..?-arrugo mucho el ceño, algo parecía molestarle, pero rápido dejo ello al atrapar otra palabra-¡¿Fuera?!-sus ojos se iluminaron-¡¿Podre estar fuera?!

-En lo que respecta a los límites de la propiedad, no es mucho pero es mejor que solo esta habitación-vio el entorno y cerro los ojos-Hace falta algo de espacio, me sorprende que no te hayas vuelto claustrofóbico Wal…-abrió los ojos y se detuvo

-¿Oíste Timcampy?-le sonreía a la esfera en su dedo índice-Podremos salir

La bolita alada asintió antes de dar una marometa al aire y volver a su sitio en el dedo del chico, luego hizo un montón de gestos graciosos, como si imaginariamente masticara una nube, lo que provoco la risa del adolecente.

-Si…hace tiempo que tú tampoco sales…

Una sonrisa nostálgica se formo en su faz, le vio mirar al techo como si intentara ver el color del cielo nocturno detrás de la madera.

-Walker…

-¿Uh?-giro el rostro a su dirección aun ido

-Antes de que mi señor se fuera llegaron unas cosas-saco de detrás de él la caja que había llevado-Quería ver si te interesa algo…

Al decir esto saco un montón de objetos, unos en bolsas de papel y otros sueltos. Estos iban desde mantas de seda, adornos, pelotas hechas de tela, flores secas, frutas raras etc.

Ambos analizaban los objetos, la mayoría desconocidos, varios tenían una etiqueta de papel que ponía lo que era o para que sirviera; incluso había cosas incoherentes, como una bola de algas marinas y un cráneo de pato. Seguro su amo se había dejado engañar por un vendedor ambulante otra vez. No entendía del todo el objeto de hacerle a Walker escoger lo que quería de todo eso, aunque, quizás, el hombre deseaba darle un regalo…

Absurdo, tal generosidad era imposible.

Lo más probable era que quería dejar las cosas por ahí y no encontraba donde, después de todo el hombre era un avaro envidiosos que acumulaba riquezas- a veces inservibles- y obras que no le interesaban por el solo hecho de tenerlas él y nadie más.

Resoplo al no encontrar como salirse de una trampa china, y miro al albino, quien con una pelota hecha de ligas jugaba con el golem, más bien el tiraba la bola al aire y el golem se la regresaba con la cabeza. Un instante se perdió en sus pensamientos, algo no muy usual en el pero de igual forma sucedió.

21 días de viaje, contada la ida y vuelta…tendría que ser algo fuera de Alemania. Dados los últimos "intereses"- pensó al ver el cuarto a estilo oriental- el destino no era un misterio, lo que le inquietaba era el hecho de que no se lo hubiera dicho. Era su ciervo de confianza después de todo. Quería encontrar la razón de tal desplante inusual, aunque seguro solo estaba pensando de más. Suspiro pesadamente.

-Link-san no puede sacárselo

Volvió a la realidad el chico había dejado que el golem jugara a las atrapadas, como perro pastor, y ahora le veía con incredulidad.

-La etiqueta estaba rota-abogo en su defensa intentando zafarse de eso con mayor ahincó, lo que provoco una pequeña risa en el menor de los dos

-Así nunca lograra liberarse Link-san

Le vio acercarse a él solo deslizándose en el suelo con ayuda de una fina capa de hielo hasta donde estaba. Inusual, Walker no permitía tal cercanía. Acerco ambas manos a las suyas –extrañamente tibias- e hizo todo lo contrario a él. Le miro el rostro, el chico estaba ocupado con su explicación y centrado en la trampa china como para enterarse de otra cosa.

-Esta es una trampa para los impacientes, si se frustra, solo quedara mas y mas atrapado en ella, Link-san. Para salir debe unir sus dedos así.

Dicho esto obligo a sus índices juntarse dentro de la trampa y tras un pequeño giro quedo libre.

-Listo ¿no fue sencillo?

Y le sonrió. Miro sus dedos libres y la trampa de bambú, no sabía que Walker supiera eso. Arqueo una ceja tomando la trampa que el otro le tendía y vio el fragmento de etiqueta, la trampa era china, china un continente y Walker precedía de Japón a pesar de su nombre y apellidos fueran ingleses.

-Walker ¿donde aprendiste esto?

-¿Eh? ¿La trampa? Bueno hace un tiempo yo también me atore por accidente-decía apenado- Y pase varios días intentando quitármelo sin ayuda y…

Una inesperada mueca de alegría se convirtió rápidamente en tristeza y nostalgia. Repentinamente se dio vuelta, no dijo nada más y busco otra cosa entre la caja. El Golem que perseguía la pelota le dejo al acto y con sus patitas corrió hasta la caja colgándose de esta, no hizo nada más que permanecer como estatua mirándole. Entendió que en ese momento Walker no quería seguir hablando, por lo cual dejo el tema en paz; en cambio se centro en acomodar las cosas "útiles" de las que irían al desván.

Lo siguiente a ese suceso fue un silencio de casi dos horas, aun para irse a dormir Walker estuvo muy silencioso.

Desde hacía un tiempo que Walker le permitía cierta distancia, tres metros entre su Futon y el propio; en esa ocasión fueron 4, algo que el mismo decidió. Pues le pareció oír un débil quejido a su cercanía; era obvio que su presencia le incomodaba.

Y aun ya entrada la noche el albino no dormía, lo supo al oír un pequeño sollozo. De esta manera Link concluyó no tocar el tema de la trampa china nunca más, deshaciéndose de esta en una caja del desván.

-Cinco, nueve, veintisiete

-Son Veintiséis

-ah!...Veintiocho…Treintaicinco…Treinta y…

-Eso no es una moneda es un botón Walker

Pudo ver una nubecita gris sobre el albino, a veces pasaba cuando este se deprimía, pero en lugar de agua esta soltaba nieve. Walker suspiro hondamente y echo las monedas en una bolsita estilo oriental con grullas grabadas, la cual volvió a guardar en su ropa. Suspiro, la primera parte del día estaba hecha. La primera cosa que hacia Walker al levantarse era contar los ahorros de toda su vida, una extraña costumbre que al principio observaba sin comentar nada, pero, desde hacía un tiempo que no podía evitar corregirlo; así que su primer cosa en el día paso de "observar a Walker contar los ahorros de su vida" a "Asegurarse que Walker contara los ahorros de toda su vida". ¿Cómo había sucedido? Ni el sabía. Sencillamente debió perder la paciencia una de las veintisiete veces que Walker conto dos veces un botón confundiéndolo por moneda de dos Yenes.

Al menos aquello le servía de ejercicio mental con la moneda de oriente.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Link doblara y guardara su futon en espera de que el albino le imitara. Walker siguió de manera más lenta y algo aletargada, soltó un bostezó al concluir lo que le indico que el día anterior se durmió un poco más tarde que de costumbre.

-Walker

-uh…

-Como sabes debo salir. Regresare en la tarde

-Lo se

Le sorprendió un poco no oír una queja u otra cosa pero después del suceso del día anterior no le extrañaba que su humor estuviera un poco bajo; salió con cuidado pero a paso apresurado para dar indicaciones a los guardias del pasillo, quería acabar el encargo de su señor lo mas rápido que le fuese posible.

-Bajen eso

-Señor ¿donde debemos…?

-Por ahí-señalo-Guíense de la imagen-extendió el plano a vista de todos

-Señor Link-corría una chica-Tenemos un problema, los agricultores no saben que hacer

-Voy en un momento

-Link-Dono-grito un hombre-No cabe por la puerta

-Ahora le atiendo

-Señor….

-Espera

-No entiende señor, es…-se quedo callado lo ultimo fue un susurro

Dejo todo pendiente mirando a la criada que con nerviosismo sostenía una carta, arqueo una ceja con sospecha, iban ya tres días pero no era tiempo de nada, tomo el sobre para dar una rápida lectura, al tiempo mandaba a cinco hombres fuertes para ayudar en la entrada.

-Pásenlo por encima de la barda, saben que si se daña lo pagaran caro-advirtió a los cinco caminado a la residencia principal con apuro

-¿Señor que hay de los agricultores?-le alcanzo corriendo otra

-Diles que por el momento no agreguen agua, mejor consigan nieve y hielo, pero primero metan las raíces lo suficientemente hondo. Tú asegúrate de que lo hagan bien, si veo una falla…

-Comprendo señor-clamo con apuro dando vuelta y corriendo en otra dirección

Link se apresuro terminando de leer la carta volviendo su andar más firme, llegando en tiempo record a la entrada principal desviándose a un salón exclusivo para las visitas, donde dos hombres en negros ropajes le hicieron fruncir el ceño.

-Inspector Link cuanto tiempo

Giro con rapidez al recibidor dando un saludo militar al acto, un hombre de unos 36 años sentado en una mesa tradicional de menor estatura tomaba una raza de café con una rebanada de pastel evitando mancharse el bigote cortado de forma rectangular sobre su sonrisa indulgente. ¿Qué hacia Malcoln C. Lverrie ahí?

No era un secreto la comunicación casi alianza del auditor con el gobernador de Alemania, el gobierno y la iglesia iban de la mano hacia un par de años; cuando comenzó la "guerra santa".

Dio una amplia reverencia quizás mayor de la que solía darle al heredero. A pesar de que fuese Beder-Sama el que lo "Vio" Lverrie era su Maestro por así decirlo.

No era algo que quisiese recordar pero en esos momentos le era imposible no remembrar el pasado. Era un huérfano, al igual que muchos otros, vivía en la calle con sus amigos pues los orfanatos de su cuidad estaban saturados, reclutando jóvenes quienes serian los futuros soldados del país. Ir a la guerra era igual a morir de forma cruel sin saber la razón, pues las guerras libradas no eran conocidas por la gente común, eran más bien guerras secretas, las que actualmente seguían en pie, con el fin de exterminar cualquier cosa impura no humana que desafiara la creación divina. El auditor tenía cierta fijación con esto último, en especial con las _Hexes. _Técnicamente la sirena que el hijo del gobernador mando traer fue sacrificada a manos de la santa iglesia.

Tomo asiento frente al invitado mandando a una criada traer mas café o en su defecto Te; debía averiguar el motivo oculta tras la visita, pues si era el auditor era obvio que no se trataba de un simple saludo.

-Disculpe la tardanza auditor, ha habido mucho revuelo por el mantenimiento esta mañana

-Eso notaba-sorbió un trago pausadamente-Y bien inspector alguna novedad "curiosa" que deba informarme

Quiso tragar saliva con nerviosismo, por seguridad lo evito, la debilidad en Alemania era igual a amanecer colgado en la horca. Cerro los ojos con paciencia, dando un segundo para que la duda se disipara y respondiera de manera clara; El auditor no era alguien muy paciente, pero sabia aparentar, por ende, la sonrisa que ahora mostraba solo era una máscara de lo irritable que se estaba poniendo.

-Beder-Sama ha hecho un viaje a Japón, buscaba esposa, pero más bien diría que quiso una amante. Es reservada y no le gustan las visitas, desconozco si la invitación fue voluntaria. Señor.

-Ho

Soltó una risita, algo propio mientras volvía a prestar atención al postre, dando el asunto como algo superficial. O eso creyó el.

-¿Y donde se está alojando nuestra desafortunada damisela?

-eh…bueno…ella, ella está en la sección mas retirada, Beder-Sama se ha puesto muy territorial no permite el acceso con facilidad, solo le he visto de lejos un par de veces

-Qué extraño…-jugó con un trozo del postre-Creí que te habías vuelto un ciervo de confianza, que eras prácticamente su mano derecha

-Solo se me permiten ciertas cosas, los asuntos que no tienes que ver con la política o la comunicación los atiende el en persona

-Es decir que esa mujer es importante…

Sonrió, de una manera que pocas veces había visto, si algo sabia Link de su ex tutor era reconocer el peligro, una sonrisa tan mortífera era siempre motivo de ejecución.

-…y a decir verdad no esperaba que su fijación por los monstruos acabara tan rápido.

Link sintió que el auditor le había puesto una pared en cuanto se dio la vuelta, si seguían tratando el asunto algo de Walker se le saldría, y como iban las cosas una excusa se hallaría para llevar a Walker a la hoguera; si había algo que Lverrie odiara más que las creaturas no humanas, eran, las que no lo eran y lo aparentaban.

-¡Señor Link, Señor!-entro una joven corriendo-¡Los arboles!

-¿Qué sucede con ellos?-pregunto con rapidez

-Los jardineros se han puesto a discutir por lo del hielo ¡Lo están maltratando! **Gott!** si Beder-Sama lo nota…

-Iré de inmediato-se puso en pie-Manda a Rufus para que lo mueva

Dio una educada reverencia por costumbre adquirida y luego un saludo militar, debía escaparse cuanto antes.

-¿Japón? Jo Me pregunto por qué ese niño berrinchudo ha ido con esta tres veces a ese país luego de que le negaron lo que pidió…

Se sintió como tabla a solo un paso de su lugar original, el auditor seguía hablando.

-…Pero oí algo curioso del lugar…los marines rumorean que "algo" debió perdérsele al feudo del lugar. Una lástima que no sepan donde dejan sus cosas, pero me pareció oír que se referían a algo vivo y justo después de que nuestro caprichudo heredero se fuera en su segunda visita, extraño que no oyera de una chica pero si de una jaula del tamaño de una persona…extraño e inusual también. Y…¿cuando vuelve tu Amo?

-…dos semanas señor

-Que calamidad, no puedo permanecer mas de una aquí. Tendré que pedir una extensión en mi tiempo, por cierto Beder le pidió a su padre una escolta especial…-señalo a los hombres cubiertos-…Se me hizo un poco fuera de lo normal por lo que vine a traerles en persona. Si mal no recuerdo pidió que evitaran que su premio se escapara y usaran fuerza letal si era necesario. Pobre chica

Revolvió la taza del café con una sonrisita de suficiencia, Link tardo en salir de ese pequeño Shock; el peligro era más del que espero.

-Con su permiso auditor-alcanzo a decir-Los sirvientes se ponen histéricos con facilidad

-No necesitas pedir permiso. Solo hablaba en voz alta-sonrió mas-Tienes que por orden aquí, ya sabes lo que dicen de la servidumbre y los alumnos, si no los vigilas tuercen su camino…qué bueno que no tenga que cuidar así de ti Link

-…Gracias por el consejo-se despidió intentando no verle a los ojos

Salió con prisa usando la excusa. Tenia tanto trabajo para remodelar y con los cuervos dando vueltas a demás de Auditor…Link se pregunto a si mismo en ese momento ¿con quien estaba su lealtad? Y sin saber por que la imagen del chico de cabellos blancos surco sus pensamientos.

Niko: odio los cibers, los odio

X: y eso que solo has tenido problemas con Word

Niko: que mas quieres?!

X: da igual (se va)

Niko: oye espera que no pagas tu nada!

A por cierto Gott es dios en aleman


End file.
